warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lake and Flame Meet
Prolouge A dark tabby ran along the shore. He stopped at the end of Lakeclan's territory. Quickly he caught a rabbit, shredded it and took out the meat, rubbed it on the Lakeclan's scent marker, and ran into Flameclan's territory. As he approached the camp, he dropped the rabbit and yowled, "Flameclaw! Flameclaw! And anyone who wants to see this! Come quickly!" Nearly all of Flameclan came rushing out, including Flameclaw. "Look! Lakeclan has stolen our prey! the dark tabby said. Everyone sniffed it. "Yep, that's Lakeclan!" one cat remarked. "Where did you find it?" Flameclaw said. "I found it on the edge of our territory!" the dark tabby said. "Maybe they just chased it into our territory without realizing it." Flameclaw said. "They should have noticed!" the dark tabby said. "What are you going to do about it?" Flameclaw said. "War!" the dark tabby said. "What?!" another voice yowled. All heads turned to see Tinybird, the healer. "War, silly!" the dark tabby growled. "But Viperfire! You can't!" Tinybird said. "Watch me." Viperfire growled. "Flameclaw, make sure everyone trains extra hard." Viperfire settled in his nest. His plan was now in action! He would get his revenge on Lakewater. His clan had been fooled by the rabbit. He couldn't wait till be could get his revenge. He could picture the scene. Him jumping on Lakewater, wrestling with him till he pinned him down. Then biting him on his neck...he would fall limp, and then all of Lakeclan would surrender, and he would be the ultimate leader. Lakeclan had no idea what they were about to deal with. Chapter 1 Lakewater trembled. Viper had just signaled war. Mist came up to him. "Are you okay?" she asked. "No!" he yowled. All of Lakeclan stared at him. "Does everyone know Viper?" he said. Everyone nodded their heads. "He just signaled war, and I think he has made his own clan!" Lakewater yowled in despair. Everyone looked at him with shock and despair in their eyes. "We must prepare! Fire, train Sunny. Dust, train Pebble. Snow, train Wave. Everyone else, practice battle skills as much as possible!" Lakewater yowled. Everyone went off to do as he had told them. Lakewater went into his den. He looked around the wood walls of the tree hole. Then an idea snapped in his head. Maybe his dad could help him. He fell into a restful sleep. Lakewater looked around the field. "Dad!" he yowled in delight. "Son!" he smiled. "Father, what do I do? Viper has called war for no reason! Or maybe...no, it couldn't happen...do you think one of our hunters might have accidentally taken prey from their territory without realizing it?" Lakewater said. "Son, Viperfire has no reason for war but revenge. He wanted to be leader of Lakeclan. He then began his own clan. Now he has tricked his clan into hating your clan. Get ready for war." Smoky said. Then he started to fade. "Father! Wait!" Lakewater said. "Just remember. Blood and death are coming. But peace will come in the end..." Smoky said, and was gone. Lakewater woke up with a jolt. Blood and death are coming, but peace will come in the end... The war was going to be harder than Lakewater had thought. He knew Viper, and Viper would do anything for power, even kill another cat. Luckily, Lakewater still had 9 lives left. But what if?...No, it couldn't possibly happen...a horrifying thought struck Lakewater. What if Viperfire would take all 9 lives from him? What if just as Lakewater reagained consiousness, Viperfire killed him again? This war brought so many problems and doubts. But Lakewater knew that if this is what Smoky had said had to be done, than it had to be done. No matter what the cost. Lakewater knew that, somehow, somehow, he would make it through. Lakewater looked at Fire. Lately she hadn't been eating much, and she didn't have as much energy. Then he saw Dust walk up to her. He looked shocked. Then he went over to her and purred. Lakewater looked at Fire's belly. It was bulging. Of course! Fire was having Dust's kits! He purred. Soon their would be a new addition to their clan. Chapter 2 Viperfire paced back and forth around camp. His mate, Treefall, was kitting his kits. He poked his head in and said, "You nearly done?" "Yes Viperfire, be patient! Our kits need time." Treefall said. "Kit. One." Tinybird said. Viperfire looked shocked. "ONE kit?!" he said. "Yes, one kit. Or would you rather have no kits?" Tinybird said. Viperfire calmed down. "You have a point." Viperfire said. Just then Tinybird groaned. A kit popped out. Tinybird quickly opened the socket and licked the kit's fur backward. "It's a tom." she mumbled through a mouthful of fur. "What should it's name be?" Treefall asked. "How about, Adderkit!" Viperfire said."Perfect!" Treefall said. Viperfire looked at the orange tom with brown tabby stripes. "He's perfect." Viperfire whispered. Viperfire looked around camp with pride in his eyes. His clan was ready for battle, and they would defenitly win! But Flameclaw upset him. He had tried to stop the battle till they had more proof. Why wouldn't he understand?! This was for his revenge! This was a way of getting more territory! And this was the way of a Flameclan warrior! Viperfire called Flameclaw for a walk in the forest. "Flameclaw, why do you want to stop this battle?" "We need more proof!" "But we can't let them steal any more prey!" "Viperfire, did you ever think that battle isn't the answer to everything!" "Battle is the answer to this though!" "Oh really?! So you always know best?!" "Yes! I am leader!" "That doesn't make you right!" Viperfire growled and hissed at Flameclaw. "You are a failure! I thought you would understand, but you don't! You are a big coward! I can't believe I ever thought you would be like me!" he growled. "And I never want to be like you!" Flameclaw growled back. Suddenly Viperfire jumped on Flameclaw and made a deep scratch on his cheek, then pinned Flameclaw down. "You will tell the clan that a badger scratched you, or else!" Viperfire hissed in his ear. Flameclaw nodded, terror in his eyes. Viperfire stepped off of Flameclaw, and let him run away to camp. "Coward." Viperfire thought silently, then walked away.